Tween Swords
by flaming hunter
Summary: Looking back I don't even know how it happened. No that's not true, the truth is I don't wanna remember. Why you may ask, well because it started after I found these two swords on the ground.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back I don't even know how it happened. No that's not true, the truth is I don't wanna remember. Why you may ask, well because it started after I found these two swords on the ground.

Yeah looking back, if I had known what I know now I would have left those two things alone. You're probably asking yourself what was I doing or why the hell I kept a pair of random sword that were conveniently on the ground.

The answer might surprise you; it's because I'm an idiot.

So with that said, let me tell you about when I realized how how much I had screwed up. It had been a long day at work, and thank God the next day would be saturday. Imagine waking up in a sea of blood, with fire raining down from the sky. In the distance the entire terrain seemed to shift from form to form.

Hell at one point I could swear that the place looked exact copy of the Dark Tower. So yeah I was terrified, so when I was about to panic I heard them.

''Would you look at here boys, the king has finally arrived.'' A voice said somehow sounding like a woman and a man at the same time.

''He doesn't look so tough'' said another.

So I looked around and you can guess what I saw nothing, that is until I looked up. You wanna know what I saw, no you don't wanna know what I saw at that moment, because you won't believe me.

Alright I'll tell you, but don't say I didnt warn you. Floating above me in a sky bathe in fire and blood where thousands of monsters, and their sight was looked onto me the only human.

Why didn't I run that day? simple there was no place to run. One by one the surrounded me, imagine creatures beyond your wildest nightmares, standing all around you, above in the sky, and below the ground.

So yeah I was screwed.

Those words are still fresh in my mind as the day they were said that day. ''Listen up king, congratulations on picking up two genuine zanpakuto. Unfortunately for you, the ones you picked up used to belong to a pair of Hollows.''

''Do you know what that means? It means; that if you want to keep that body of yours, you're going to have to defeat all One Million of us. O so you don't get any bright ideas the swords are now fused into your sole so you can't get rid of them.''

Imagine all those one Million monsters talking all at once, it just got worse from there.

It took me four years of nonstop fighting, countless near death experiences but I survived. But God dammit why the hell did things end up this way?

How the hell did I end up crossing dimensions? and end up becoming the supposed evil ruler of weco mundo? Oh yeah now I remember it happened when.

][][][

It happened after I woke up, four years of nonstop fighting, four years of going to work during the day and fighting monsters at night. There were no scars left, no blood trails, no proof at all because I succeeded on beating them.

Every time I nearly lost a hole appeared on my chest, each time closer and closer to my hart, worst of all was the fact that the dam thing was real and wouldn't stop bleeding. So I was forced to go back in there, and fight so I could heal.

Four years, four years of my life lost caught in a fight for my soul, and I won. It should have ended there ….. but it didn't.

The first thing I remember was seeing snow, not how cold it was nor the fact that the swords were still in my hands, when they normally disappear when I woke up. Why didn't I question it? the truth is there was no reason to.

To me it was just another fight,... in away it was.

I stood there for ten maybe fifteen minutes enjoying the sight, before deciding to move. I immediately noticed I was wearing a long white trench coat, white sneakers, jeans, a dress shirt as well as an undershirt. All of them obviously white.

To be honest I didn't question it, but the first thing I did when I found civilisation was get some color was the plan anyway, but as you know no plan survives the first encounter.

Three maybe five hours, that's how long I walked, when I found a small village. It was unique, the houses were made of a mixture of wood and hay. While the walls surrounding it were made of ice and wood.

To small to be a city, not large enough to be called a town. However what caught my attention was that no one was out. It was daytime, so why weren't people getting things ready for the night.

So I decided to check it out, with any luke I was being paranoid and I could get a cup of hot chocolate. But when I got there the place was completely empty.

No babies crying, adults working or animals just beeing animals. It was a ghost town. A white carpet of snow, buildings made of wood, and food still fresh was all that remained.

Whoever lived there left in a hurry, and the was my cue to leave. To bad it started raining. It was then that I noticed it. My body wasn't reacting to the cold, the rain hit me but I didn't feel it, when the wind blew the sensation was there but not the feeling.

Still it would be bad if I stayed out in the rain for too long especially in that weather. With that in mind I made my way to the largest building as I recall it was a temple of some sort, but to whom they worshiped remains a mystery to me even today.

In all honesty anyone of the houses would have sufficed however if their were any people left the temple would be abius choice to go.

Ice covered the doors jamming them shut, at that time my strength was still unknown to me, so opening them was no problem. The inside was no more than a small room, an altar covered in candles, a woman with twelve arms was the object of worship, but that's all I knew.

Quite frankly I could care less, it was getting late and this dream would soon be over. So I made a small fire in the center of the room, which conveniently had a fireplace with some wood. Slowly but surely I closed my eyes and slept.

When I opened my eyes fire rained down from the sky, but as it got near the ground it became water the dead desollent chaotic landscape, now was a green field, that lead to a thick healthy forest. The sea of blood becad clean water with all sorts of creatures living in it.

This was wrong, the deal was go to sleep fight and wake up so why the hell was I here?

'' _Confused? well you should be king.''_ said a voice that sounded like a thousand people talking at once.

''How did I get here? I should have woken up. Whats going on?'' I asked, no demanded. The wind blew and a woman with green hair stood in front of me, she was thin smooth skin and a kind smile.

'' _It's amazing how the world changes don't you think? King well make this quick because they're getting close. When a sole dies it either goes to Hueco mundo, or the Soul society. However you're not dead, nor are you a reaper or a Hollow._ So what are you? She said while still smiling.

''What that does that have to do with anything, I'm me. So why haven't I gone home? I fought to keep my anger in check any time it took over I nearly died.

'' _That's the thing my husband, it has everything to do with you. As I said once before a sole travels to either realm, but you are neither dead nor a spirit so what's left?_ I just looked at her as she place her hands on my face seductively.

'' _Give up, your Human a living human that can never go to either realm. To much of an anomaly to be left unchecked, not good enuf for Heaven. Too good for hell, way too alive for the spirit realms. So what's left.''_

'' _Give up, you're no longer in your world. Your body is covered in [Hiero] Iron making you highly resistant to all harm be it natural like the weather or from combat. Those cloths remark your alliance to the Hollows to which your powers com from, so no color change I'm afraid. But you're welcome to accessories.''_

'' _Finally you have all our powers, but none of our weaknesses, meaning you can get stronger without having to eat sols. Oh before you go king, you never had any shinigami abilities, so they won't like you if you ever were to meet them.'_ ' In a flash of light she disappeared, I never even got the opportunity to ask her name.

Slowly I opened my eyes and noticed the fire had nearly died out, however what caught my attention was the smell of blood and tears. Behind the statue of the twelve armed woman were two children a boy and a girl, half naked shivering with the cold.

My hand made its way to my swords, both my dad and my grandpa told stories of creatures that looked like children but weren't. They arrived at night acted like helpless children and when their target dropped its guard they attacked.

When I safely had my swords I welcomed them to the warmth of the fire, obviously the hesitated but did so anyways. The boy was extremely thin, his black hair unkempt and his rags showed the signs of abuse. Someone or something attacked.

The girl however had red hair, a old flowered dress however what caught my attention was a scar on her tiny hand. Straight down like something had split her hand cleanly in half.

So I threw more wood into the fire and put my coat on to of them after all I had no need for it, and the cold was obviously going to kill them.

Outside the wind grew stronger and stronger, that feeling that accursed feeling the one I developed after all that time screamed danger. Something was coming and it had blood on its mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Winter wing kept getting stronger so did the howling, first it was like a whisper-then like the screams of people-finally at its strongest it resembles the hows of demons. Too chaotic to be natural, to corrupt to be Holows.

It lasted for twenty, maybe thirty minutes when it stopped there was an unpleasant feeling of calm. When the howling started the two children ran behind the statue, that's all I needed to to confirm whatever happened here wasn't normal.

My skin felt it danger right across from me, [knock knock knock] someone knocked at the door.

''Can anyone hear me. Please this was the only building that was locked, please I got lost during the stom. There's no one in his town please I can see the smoke from the fire, please I don't want to freeze.'' It was a woman she sounded so weak and desperate. Her pleas made me want to open the door, however one act stopped me.

As soon as my hand was about to reach the lock, a pair of smaller-tiny-weak hands stopped me. It was the boy and behind him the girl peeking from behind the statue. He didn't say a word, nor did she make a sound, but their eyes they spoke of absolute dread.

''I'm afraid I can't do that, you see the doors are locked and I dont have the key. All of the houses are filled with firewood and the materials to start a fire, so please go before the storm starts again.'' After that there wasn't an answer, just the sounds of footsteps in the snow. Somehow some way it felt even more dangerous, like a mouse caught in maze while the researchers looked from above no matter how much you run, the can ignore the maze something you can't.

No more than a minute after that, did the boy let go and ran back to rejoined the girl, I can still remember the feeling of uncertainty, as I walked to where the were at. I needed answers, but the thing is just what exactly was behind that statue. I imagined demons dropping their innocent child disguises and attacking, or finding bones lying on the temple floor, instead of the children.

Why did I have these thoughts as well as a few even more unpleasant one, the truth is I don't know. However what I found when I got there weren't demons, of old bones, but a pair of children both of which were using my coat at cover from the cold. As for the area they hid in, was nothing special, like a closet nothing to look at or even spare a glance.

However I needed answers, and their was one way to get them tho I didn't like it. I took out my right hand sword a long white katana, a smooth silver sharp blade, a white hilte and a pale white arm protector.

''Sing'' I told her. Like a woman singing a gentle lullaby did the children fall asleep.

The world around me shifted, changed turned no more was it the desolate land without life, but a thriving village. Hundreds of people walked the streets, animals and markets as far as the eye could see. Little ones rans with smiles on their faces. Then the land itself began to to tell its tale.

With a deep pain filled manly voice it spoke. **''I arrived with the winter winds, my people were finishing the preparations for the winter, when a scream was heard all across. No one knew where it had come from, search parties were sent but none ever returned.''**

'' **Wives and daughters wepd, then it found us at first the infants began to disappear sometimes one at a time or a hole group. One day a man a man who kept a pack of hunting dogs, broke into their owners house, and ran straight into their owners infants room. No one knows what happened for sure. But it is known that only one out of twenty made it in time, however it did not survive.''**

'' **Parts of its front legs were on the ceiling, its head in the crib, its blood and intestines littered the room. They died but the child in question lived**. The voice sounded regretful.

'' **Soon the animals began to disappear, the lucky one were torn to shreds and killed I don't want to know what happened to those that disappeared.''** While the words were spoken, the images of farms, stables being blown open and a pair of glowing eyes shown.

'' **Men, Women both young and old finally stood their ground, to fight. The wind blew tearing them one by one pulling them into its deadly grasp. None survived.''** Men and women caregiving axes and pitchforks, accompanied with a pair of dogs, stood defiant as the wind grew stronger until it was nearly impossible to see. One by one they were pulled into the winds their screams scaring the one that remained, weakening their resolve. Until their was no one left.

'' **A priest from the west managed to save some of the little ones, he begged the towns monk to please together they could exorcise the demon. But the monk was prideful and rejected such an act.**

'' **Finally the maidens allowed the man to do it, and in a mixture of ancient and western blessings did the temple become safe. However the monk was pride full and when the night came in his arrogance he opened the doors.''** God I wanted to close my eyes and looked away, but my power doesn't work that way and I was forced to witness it all. ALL those children, and it wasn't quick.

'' **In a final act of defiance the priest looked the inner temple, preventing the demon from getting in, and paid the price for it.'' One day a woman came as spoke give me the oldest children and I will return your youngest.**

 **Many mothers desperate tried but those that remained there were ten children left now only two remain.** The very land began to weep, it cried just like an infant unable to defend itself.

''What are the chances the doors can be closed before that thing can get in?'' I asked

'' _Oh what are you planning?''_ My swords voice said

''I'm going to slowly kill it. For every life taken its going to feel it one million times.

]][][]

'' _Plenty. The truth is king; you most likely broke the seal protecting them.''_ Her tone grew serious. _''My deare husband don't you get it that thing could have entered anytime it wanted the door is no longer blocked.''_

My head shot straight at the door and and just like she said their was nothing blocking the door. That explained everything this was just a game Cat and Mouse, the feeling of being trapped, as well as the village filled with food. However the children's and the the people's deaths still had yet to be explained as to why.

Looking down the two slept, somehow my coat looked like a makeshift blanket. As I looked at them the world around me seemed to shift; a thick forest surrounded us covered in snow yet somehow the trees and ground held life. If I had to compare the trees to something they would be called a protective fortress. The kind that that animals us to hide their young.

My hand stretched out and caress the boy's forehead, as he slowly opened his eyes before jumping up in shock.

''Listen I'm going to go make that thing go away, close the door and don't open it.'' As i turned around to leave he held my hand but didn't utter a word.

''I was able to open the door before, so I'll be able to do it again.'' As I turned around to leave, I could see the girl now wide awake tears in her eyes but for some reason she to didn't make a sound.

A blanket of snow, and the howls of the winter wind welcomed me outside. The feeling of loneliness and grief filled the air, to think not to long ago this place was filled with joy, sorrow and crime but aber all caring people.

''Quite a sight don't you think?'' A firm but gentle voice next to my ear brought me back from my feelings.

It was a woman no older than twenty, wearing a bright red dress, her long black hair danced with the wind. Over all she was very beautiful.

''You know there's a monster running around killing people. It was so cruel of you. Why didn't you open the door last night. I could have died.'' She said all those word as she walked around me over and over again.

I tried to talk but for some reason the words never left my lips.

''No matter you're here now, and you know what that means'' She said as her mouth exploded out word showing its flesh and fangs, her intent clear; killing me.

I reacted without thinking forcing my spirit outward exploding the area around me, forcing the witch away. What ever hold she had instantly broke. ''Tell me why did you kill them, you obviously had a reason.'' I asked, no demanded.

She giggled. ''Reason why do I need a reason to do anything. She said a s the wind blew stronger and stronger, all the while picking up more and more snow. She laught as the blizzard hid her from view.

The howling wind blocked out any way to hear her coming, the snow obscured my vision, she had me where she wanted me.

So with no other choice I drew my second sword. Her form was a long steel gray blade the guard resembled a pair of horns, as for the handle a simple black hilt. If I had to compare it to anything it would be a Mexican war sword specialized in causing extreme pain to receiver.

The words I uttered were simple yet extremely effective ''Scream.'' Within moments the ground began to move, as blood filled the snow covered land.

A different type of how was heard, the thing is this was wrong, this was completely wrong. It wasn't just a land covered in blood no this was a river. How many people had it killed? How long had it done this un stopped?

The thing is people had no way of defending themselves, and as spirits that didn't change. However that ended now. Why guess what.

All of those souls hated her, and my blood brought them back except one thing was different they weren't Human anymore. No they were Holows. Millions of them, rose from the choking land, all screaming vengeance.

As for the blizzard, what blizzard. They dived into it without give or care, until they found her. Do you want to know what they found, millions upon millions of cats all of which gave as good as it got.

However there were too many Holows and they were eventually overwhelmed. Infants fought kittens, Men fought lions tigers, while woman took on what could only be described as dinosaurs. I just stood there watching waiting until their vengeance was finally done.

Imagine watching the stars return to the sky, that's how it looked when it was over. Like embers flying into a fire, that's how it looked.

They had no reason to stay, so all the souls moved on. And there she stood, a single soul raped in greaf. As I made my way towards he I notice she didn't act or move at her feet was a kitten.

''Sing'' was all I said.

I stood in a city the likes of which i had never had the displeasure of being in. Dark desolate filled with crime and hate.

At an orphanage a small girl filled with joy was abandoned, she soon found herself the target of bullies, and humiliation by the people in charge. She was the only one that knew of how it felt to have parents.

Her only friend a kitten she found when she hid to cry, was killed by the accursed girls. No boys in a saint house after all. She fought to save it. However it was in vain as the woman in charge killed it. After all no pets allowed.

She was locked in a room as punishment, no one ever came back for her.

I drew my left hand near her and placed the hilt on her kissed her on her forehead and said ''Cry.''

Four doors appeared one set was massive, covered in bones and read. Abandon all hope all who entered. It opened and pulled the kitten in.

The other simple yet welcoming it read. Welcome home. she disappeared.

Just like that it was over, I just stood there alone in the snow. When I turned around the town, or village was gone, only a small shrine remained in the middle of no wear.

Inside the boy and girl were still waiting for me, so I picked them up on the hands and took them with me. Somehow my coat became a matching miniature version of itself, for the boy. While the girl now wore a white simple long thick dress. My swords drew himself into me as I carried them.

That night I did past the night in a ghost land.


End file.
